


Junkyard Blues

by brynnmck



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They'd been out of the junkyard a solid ten minutes, and Fraser hadn't said a word.  For Fraser, that was pretty much the equivalent of being struck mute by some act of God, and Ray, well… Ray was a little pissed off about it, to be honest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkyard Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"The Duel." Thanks to SD Wolfpup for the very patient beta and encouragement.

They'd been out of the junkyard a solid ten minutes, and Fraser hadn't said a word. For Fraser, that was pretty much the equivalent of being struck mute by some act of God, and Ray, well… Ray was a little pissed off about it, to be honest. He'd just put a very bad guy behind bars—cleanly this time—and he'd done it with his own keen wits and dislike of stupid test questions, and he was feeling pretty good about life in general and Fraser's bizarre silence was really bringing him down.

"Benny?" he tried.

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser was looking intently out the window.

"You OK?"

"Yes, Ray. I'm fine." Still looking out the window.

Ray sighed. _Fine_ , he repeated to himself, annoyed. Yeah. After Fraser solved a case, he got women swooning and cameras clicking and the eternal gratitude of tribes Ray couldn't even pronounce. But when Ray came out on top for once, he got _fine_. Boy, his life had really turned out swell, hadn't it?

"Pull over," Fraser said suddenly.

"What?"

"Ray, pull over. There. That alley." Fraser pointed, all tense and focused like a damn hunting dog, and Ray gritted his teeth and jerked the wheel to the right. OK, he was pulling over, but he wasn't going to signal, dammit, and if it turned out that Fraser had spotted some tuft of fur off a stray cat that was going to lead them to an international smuggling ring, Ray swore to God, there wasn't going to be—

His train of thought was abruptly derailed as he found himself crushed against the door by an indeterminate number of kilograms of apparently really horny Mountie.

"What are you—" he tried, but it came out more like "Whammmgh" on account of Fraser's tongue being halfway down his throat. At which point Ray came to the conclusion that he didn't _care_ what Fraser was doing, as long as he kept doing it—Ray had discovered over the past few months that Fraser's tongue was just as superhuman as the rest of him, and it had a way of short-circuiting Ray's higher brain functions and reducing him to a mess of _godyesplease_. When Fraser's mouth started moving down Ray's neck, sucking hard just below his ear, all Ray could do was clutch the seat and try to remember to breathe.

Then he felt Fraser's calloused fingers working busily at the button of his pants, and he could have sworn he actually saw stars.

"Benny," he gasped, clinging to sanity by what he considered to be heroic effort. "We can't—"

"I realize the location isn't exactly idyllic, Ray," Fraser replied, having moved on to Ray's zipper now, "but I'm afraid I'm simply incapable of waiting for a more appropriate venue."

"But Dief—" Ray knew from personal experience that nothing killed the mood faster than a wet nose in the ear at a crucial moment.

"Diefenbaker," Fraser commanded immediately, and the wolf barked and jumped out the open window with what Ray was pretty sure was an air of relief. Jesus, his life was so weird.

Fraser just gave a satisfied nod and reattached his mouth to Ray's collarbone. "What the hell's gotten into you?" Ray couldn't help asking. Because, sure, Fraser had stopped being shy about this kind of thing quite a while back, but seeing the poster boy for reason and restraint evidently desperate to jerk him off in a random alley in the middle of the city was… well, it was a lot of things, actually, but "worth asking about so Ray could re-create the circumstances whenever possible" was pretty near the top of the list right now.

Fraser looked up at him, his cheeks flushed and his blue eyes very, very dark. "You were really quite clever back there, Ray."

Ray grinned breathlessly. "Liked that, huh?"

"Competence is very attractive," Fraser agreed, sliding his hand inside Ray's pants and curling long fingers around Ray's straining erection. "In fact," he continued, his hand moving slowly up and down now, his voice warm and close in Ray's ear, "evidence indicates that there's a strong biological impetus toward partners who display characteristics that—"

"Oh, my _God_ ," Ray groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat. There was something about Fraser being all scholarly and Canadian while he did really inappropriate things that drove Ray absolutely insane. And Fraser knew it; Ray could feel the chuckle rumbling through his arm where Fraser's chest was pressed against it.

"Hey," Ray managed, a little drunk on adrenaline and relief and sex. Fraser made a tiny, frustrated sound, but put some space between them again, enough to meet his eyes. Warmth flooded Ray's chest; God, he didn't know if he'd ever get used to this. His head was swimming. "You're the only one who didn't think I planted that evidence, you know that?" he breathed. "And I… I couldn't have done this without you, Benny," he finished finally, awkwardly. He could feel his heart thudding against his ribs.

Fraser just smiled. "Yes, you could have. You're a good cop, Ray."

"Yeah, well." He shrugged. "I wouldn't have wanted to, OK?"

"Ah." Fraser nodded slightly, licked his lips. "I see." Then he leaned forward, pressed his mouth to Ray's for a long, soft kiss. "I wouldn't have wanted to, either," he said firmly when he pulled back.

"OK. OK, good." Ray nodded a little, letting that sink in. Then, "All right," he grinned, leaning back in the seat. "Now let's go back to talking about my very attractive competence."

When Fraser laughed low in his throat and moved in again, Ray had to admit that maybe his life wasn't turning out so bad after all.


End file.
